fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Miyamoto
Rei Miyamoto is one of the main protagonists in Highschool of the Dead. She is a classmate and childhood friend of Takashi Komuro, and they’ve known each other since kindergarten. Rei is a member of the Sōjutsu Club, and her combat skills have proven to be a strong asset to the group. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Miyamoto is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Meanwhile, without the involvement of her male Apocalypse Academy teammates, she’s signed to Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) on the Freedom brand, and Women’s Wrestling League (WWL) competing in their developmental territory Women’s Developmental League (WDL). Background * Series: Highschool of the Dead * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Height: 5’4” * Weight: 110 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX, WWL (WDL), AWF * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Tokonosu City, Japan * Allies: Takashi Komuro (boyfriend), Apocalypse Academy, Téa Gardner (teacher), Emmy, Dragon Kids * Rivals: Trish Warrington, Star-Lina (Paulina and Star), Evil Beauty (Kendra Daniels, Eliza Hart and Allison Wilson) * Twitter Handle: @SōjutsuSpecialist Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling Women’s Wrestling League Women’s Developmental League Anime Wrestling Federation Personality As a member of the Sōjutsu Club, Rei is a headstrong and reliable member of the group. She is very caring towards everyone, especially Takashi Komuro, and is easily one of the most kindhearted members of the group, if not the most kindhearted. Despite her combat abilities, Rei has a generally pacifistic personality, and seems to be the only member of the group who recognizes “them” as people- during the group’s fight in Taiei Shopping Town, she states that, in spite of all they’ve been through, she still hasn’t gotten used to killing in order to survive, and she hopes she never will. Despite her kindness, Rei isn’t above tearing into her friends when she thinks they’re in the wrong. An example of this is when she calls out Takashi for killing Hisashi Igou in cold blood, even saying that he did it out of resentment rather than to save her, though she wasn’t thinking straight when she said it and takes it back immediately afterwards. Although constantly reprimanding Takashi for his selflessness, she admits that this was one of the reasons she originally fell in love with him, and is in fact deeply touched by his attempts to rescue Alice, as it was a reminder that they were still human beings. She is also very protective of Takashi, as shown when she stabbed Tsunoda in response to him attempting to attack Takashi. Rei also seems to have a perverted side, as when the girls took a bath together, she groped Shizuka Marikawa’s breasts to see if they were real and later did the same thing to Saeko Busujima. Rei gets extremely jealous whenever Saeko gets near Takashi and is shown to compete with Saeko for Takashi’s affection, something that perplexes Saeko as it sharply contrasts her calm maturity. Rei is also implied to be highly intelligent, if not as much as Saya Takagi; according to Takashi, she’s a straight-A student, which is why he couldn’t understand why she had been held back. The only person Rei seems to genuinely hate is Koichi Shido; in retribution for Tadashi Miyamoto, Rei’s father, investigating the shady Shido business led by Ichirou Shido, Shido forced Rei to repeat a grade in spite of being a straight-A student. Rei’s father blamed himself for the incident, and Rei has despised Shido ever since. When Shido is around, Rei displays a very dark and cold side to her completely unlike her usual kind self, to the point that she tries to convince Takashi to abandon him to be eaten by “them” and states that he would regret saving him, an instinct that ultimately turns out to be correct. However, even when Souichiro Takagi (Saya’s father) gives Rei clearance to kill Shido in retribution, Rei ultimately can’t bring herself to do it, having decided he isn’t even worth it, a decision that earns her Souichiro’s respect. Rei has held deep affection for Takashi since they were in kindergarten and has always liked him, even promising to marry him when they were kids. However, him ignoring her after she was held back in school caused Rei to believe that he had abandoned her, hence why she left him for Hisashi. Despite getting back together with him so soon after Hisashi’s death, Rei doesn’t consider Takashi to be a replacement for him, and even gets angry at Takashi for suspecting as much. At the Takagi Estate, Rei admits that she never should have broken up with Takashi, that she still loves him and if he were to fall in love with another girl, she wouldn’t be able to live on. Personal life Rei is pretty close to all her teammates in Apocalypse Academy during The Outbreak then and does have a large amount of affectionate feelings for Takashi, whom he is in a relationship with. In wrestling Though similar to Komuro, Rei’s remains unique when it comes down to being a high-flyer and a submission specialist. Finishing moves * Ame-no-Nuboko / Heavenly Jeweled Spear (Spear, often as a counter to a diving opponent) * Brain Dead (Springboard Bulldog) * Death Blow (Double Wrist-lock transitioned into an Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) – adopted from Takashi Komuro * Miyamoto Clutch (Rear Naked Choke, sometimes transitioned into a Suplex) Signature moves * Arm-trap Swinging Neckbreaker * Arm Triangle Choke * Art of the Spear (Suicide Dive transitioned into a Spear) * Backhand Chop * Cross-legged Boston Crab * Crossbody Block, sometimes from the top rope * Corner Forearm Smash * Deadlock Crossface (Arm-trap Crossface) * Dead Rush (Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Running Single Leg Dropkick followed by a Running Senton) * Death Valley Driver, sometimes from the second rope * Diving Somersault Leg Drop, sometimes to a bent-over opponent * Falling Inverted DDT * Facewash * Headscissors Takedown * Half Nelson Bulldog * Moonsault * Multiple kick variations ** Baseball Slide ** Drop ** Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent, usually preceded by a Step-up High Knee ** Spinning Heel, sometimes from the top rope ** Springboard Thrust * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Northern Lights ** Dance with the Dead (German followed by a Dragon followed by a Bridging X) ** Exploder ** Half Nelson ** Head and Arm ** Infecta Trifecta (Triple Rolling German combination) – adopted from Takashi Komuro ** Snap * Pulse Check (Running Knee Lift followed by a Falling Neckbreaker) – adopted from Takashi Komuro * Springboard Clothesline * Step-over Armlock Camel Clutch * STF * Uranage * Yari Yumiya (Spear followed by a Bow and Arrow hold) Managers * Shizuka Marikawa Nicknames * “The Sōjutsu (Submission) Specialist” Entrance themes * “Getting Away with Murder” by Papa Roach (April 19, 2013) * “Never Lost” by Decyfer Down (July 6, 2013 – present) * “Welcome to the Family” by Avenged Sevenfold (April 12, 2013 – present; used while as a member of Apocalypse Academy) Championships and accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling Women’s Wrestling League Women’s Developmental League Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers